wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clearsnow
Modern's OC. Coding by me Appearance A mess of pretty colors. Clearsnow is interesting. You can't say she stands out, but you can't say she isn't noticable either. Her build is rather average, with slightly larger wings and slightly taller than average. She holds herself rather, normally. She doesn't really think about how she looks, so she just looks...average. Her scales aren't average though. Her wings are a glossy black with patches of white and some glistening brown around the egdges of her wings. Her head is white, and her neck is white with black around the top. Between the black and white are a light blue. Her underbelly is white with some light blue around the edges. Her legs are light blue with patches of white, and so is her tail. Her back legs are almost completely white, and her tail is tipped with glistening brown. Her spikes fade from white to black. Overall, dragons would describe her scales as "a mess of pretty colors." She has an Icewing body shape with Nightwing wings. Her head starts off as Icewing spikes, then eventually becomes Nightwing spikes by the end of her tail. She usually has a poker face, cracking a smile and a frown equally commonly. To summarize, Clearsnow is a shiny mess of pretty colors. Personality Why are you so calm? On the outside, Clearsnow is just...there. You don't really notice her, but you do. You know she's there, but you can easily forget. She seems to be observing and taking mental notes, but this is only if she wants you to believe that. On the inside, Clearsnow is actually pretty loud and obnoxious. She's learned to hide this by putting on this observing mask, and only a few dragons actually know the real her. One thing that stays the same on both the outside and inside of her is how calm she is. She can solve problems without freaking out, and rarely ever cries, screams, or anything like that. She doesn't see the point in this. She also loves music and performing. Whenever she is singing/playing music/performing, its like she's someone different. She could be sad, happy, mad, anything. It's like her therapy, to be something she's not, and basically lets go all the anger and sadness that builds up behind the calm. History An iced over moon. (See Subzero for the first part with the parents) Clearsnow grew up with a pretty easy life for the first 3 years of her life. She had always known about her powers, but tried not to use them for both herself and Subzero. When she turned 3, the fire happened, and her life changed. The only reason she survived the fire was that she was calm, and didn't panic, breathing in less smoke. She understood that Subzero hadn't caused the fire, and stayed by her side to defend her. When she met Bromeliad, they made a deal to try and convince the world that Subzero wasn't causing the fires, and Clearsnow decided to become a performer. She learned how to sing, play piano, trumpet, flute, violen, act, and so much more, and was ready to travel to to Jewel Hive when the second fire happened. Clearsnow had seen how much more the rumors started up, and decided to act fast. She went to Jewel Hive and started performing. She instantly became a celebrity, and was known as Iced Moon. She continued playing for months, always ending each performence with the fact that Subzero was innocent, and dragons began believing her. Finally, she learned that Subzero had disappeared and began looking for her. She searched for a long time, and made up the story Iced Moon had died, and stopped performing. She is still looking, occasionally stopping to perform a bit for some money, until...(will be continued in a fanfic). Abilities Not too powerful huh? Tribal: She has weak mind reading, not emotion sensing, just hard to control, she can turn it on and off, but can't control it otherwise Intelligence: Pretty average Physical: Pretty average too, slightly below average strength. Relationships Snowskies(mother): Honestly, she can't really hate her. She hasn't done much for her, but she's never done anything wrong either, and she's helped out Subzero. (Neutral) "She was...nice." ''-Thinking about Snowskies Duskseer(father): She doesn't really like him. He's never supported her passion for music, since he hated music himself. It's a lie to say that she despises him, since he has done good things for her, but she doesn't really like him. (Neutral/Negative) ''"Why can't I just sing?"-''To Duskseer Subzero(sister): Clearsnow loves her. The feeling is mutual, and she tries everything she can to make her happy. (Very Positive) ''"I swear, I'll make dragons understand you," ''-To Subzero Bromeliad(friend): They're mutual on the fact they want to help Subzero, but other than that, the Rainwing's hyperactiveness sort of annoys her, but they still have the potential to be good friends(Neutral) ''"So, I think I'll go to Jewel Hive to spread the word..."-To Bromeliad Trivia *Clearsnow has claustrophobia *She is Scropio(how do you spell it arrghhhhh) *She is actually an hour older than Subzero *The name Iced Moon comes from an old nickname by dragonets at her school Gallery CFCAE070-537F-4D77-B07E-3C6B498DB3D2.jpeg|Ref by Sal! Screenshot 2019-08-06 at 3.45.47 PM.png|By FSH! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (ModernTsunami1) Category:Status (Celebrity)